Do you want me dead?
by Francesca Findabair
Summary: Balon Swann es un caballero de la Guardia Real en toda la extensión de la palabra, encadenado no solo a proteger, sino también a obedecer para resguardar la paz del que juró defender. Venganza por su princesa y por su hermano juramentado, es lo que le impulsa a recorrer Dorne sin rumbo con una extraña acompañante que lo quiere muerto.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fin de lucro. El título, sin embargo, corresponde a una canción de la banda All Time Low.

Advertencia: la historia participa en el reto nº9: ¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren! Del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

* * *

Do You Want Me Dead? (¿Me quieres muerto?).

* * *

Al mediodía en los cálidos senderos dornienses, con el sol castigando sin piedad la tienda donde se guarecen de sus rayos impiadosos, es cuando Balon Swann más extraña su casa. Timón de Piedra es un castillo que se halla en el Cabo de la Ira, cercano a un río que fluye hacia las tierras de la Tormenta. El calor le hace echar en falta el rumor del agua que se oía incesante desde cualquier sitio de la fortaleza, los chapoteos con su hermano mayor hacía muchísimo tiempo, el entrenamiento con la espada y la maza bajo un cielo fresco de tarde moribunda que exhalaba un suspiro quejumbroso con sabor a pino y frutos. Sobre todo, extrañaba el aire nada viciado y con un suave olor a sal y pescado de la costa en que se crió. En su lugar había sólo desierto, arena, sol… lanzas. Sol y lanza.

–Sacaos esa armadura, Ser, si Estrellaoscura viniera se cagaría en vuestra protección estúpida –su compañera de viaje habla con voz tan áspera como parece ser su cabello recogido y toda ella emana una ironía ruda–. Os vais a cocer vivo dentro… aunque ¿Qué más me da? Coceos si queréis, le haríais un favor al mundo.

«Quiere verme muerto.» No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ni la primera en que se le venía con tanta intensidad a la mente. Ser Balon estaba destinado a cumplir una misión con Lady Obara Arena. Más bien dicho, Balon intentaba cumplir la misión a pesar de Lady Obara. No sabía si el príncipe Doran planeaba hacerle un favor al encomendar a su sobrina mayor la búsqueda y ejecución de Ser Gerold, pero a él le parecía que se trataba de una broma cruel hecha especialmente para reírse en sus narices, así como la excesiva hospitalidad de los señores de las Marcas fueron una distracción a su propósito inicial. «Traer sana y salva a la princesa Myrcella, pasara lo que pasara.» no había sido culpa suya desobedecer aquella orden dada por el Trono de Hierro, no obstante. Cuando llegó a Lanza del Sol la pequeña ya estaba herida y su hermano juramentado, yacía muerto gracias a un hombre al que apodaban Estrellaoscura y al que Ser Balon jamás llamaría caballero. Los caballeros no herían niños.

«Eres un hipócrita –dijo una voz muy familiar, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza pues la dorniense no había despegado los labios de su pellejo de vino–. ¿Olvidas al príncipe Trystane? Ese pequeño que no le había hecho daño a nadie y al que tenías que ver morir…»

Ser Balon Swann no lo olvidaba, era su primer pensamiento al recoger tienda y el último que tenía por la noche, cuando rezaba en silencio al Guerrero y le rogaba fuerza para su brazo. La espinita del delito que se llevaría a cabo lo acosó desde que cruzó las puertas de Desembarco del Rey y atravesó la mitad del continente de camino hacia Dorne. Si Gerold Dayne no se podía llamar caballero, entonces él tampoco, aunque las órdenes que estuviese siguiendo fuesen dictadas por la propia reina. Atentaban contra los principios que juró defender con su vida, lo mancillaban sin ser una prueba tan externa como la deshonra de una mujer o la espada manchada de sangre de un rey. Seguía siendo la oscura contravención a lo que simbolizaban los Siete Aceites y que fuesen exigencias de su alteza no era excusa para el repiqueteo de su honor resquebrajado.

«Proteger al débil. Velar por el inocente.» Carecían de todo sentido las palabras cuando la maquinación de un homicidio le zumbaba en la cabeza, toc toc al ritmo de los cascos de los caballos, al compás del desenvainar constante de una espada. Era una capa bonita y poco más. Era el instrumento que la reina leona empleaba para rescatar a su cachorrilla de la lanza y el sol. «Sol y lanza. En tierra extraña, este es mi frágil escudo y mi inclemente fusta, que me vapulea como hace el látigo de ella a su semental rabioso. Hasta el juramento se convirtió mi condena aquí y ahora, cuando prometí obedecer aún si la muerte de un niño está en juego.»

Había recitado el juramento que lo convirtió en un ungido en el decimosexto día de su nombre, el caballero a quien sirvió antes como escudero le dio golpecitos con su espada en los fornidos hombros de adolescente y le hizo prometer que haría lo que fuese para cumplirlo. Para el hambriento espíritu de Balon, que creció oyendo las historias de Barristan el Bravo, la Espada del Amanecer y el Toro Blanco, personajes leyenda que aún brillaban en la cúspide de su gloria, le fue realmente fácil decir sí, con ese ímpetu juvenil que es mitad imprudencia y mitad estupidez. Llevarlo a cabo era un asunto bien diferente, lo aprendió con la guerra de los cinco reyes que se cernió sobre Poniente luego de la muerte de Robert I, a quien había visto ser arremetido por el jabalí en esa tarde de cacería que nunca debió terminar así. Tenía especialmente gravada la revuelta que se creó después de la ida de la princesa Myrcella y su hermano juramentado a la tierra cálida en que ahora estaba él, días antes de que le deslizasen la capa blanca sobre los hombros. Habían pasado años ya desde que se hizo caballero, pero, tal cual ahora, el juramento le pesaba sobre los hombros mientras observaba los rostros afligidos del pueblo y las expresiones famélicas de las madres, parecidas más a animales que a personas. Se preguntó si el juramento los englobaba a ellos también y si no habría hecho mal en huir en su caballo, ensartando con una espada a todo quien se le atravesara. Para ambas interrogantes el sí era la respuesta. Pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, ni frenar la estocada letal de una lanza con un trozo de pergamino. El pueblo no iba a comer mejor si él arriesgaba su vida de modo estúpido, así lo comprendió encerrado en el cuarto de honor que le asignaron en la Fortaleza Roja.

«Y luego vino la capa blanca –pensó el cansado caballero con los hombros magullados y el sudor resbalándole por la frente–, lo que antes se luciese con honor, ahora era mi deshonra y mi condena. Mi mancha.» En tiempos anteriores, no era necesario explicar quién era buen caballero y quién no cuando se hablaba de la guardia real. claro, en la época brillante en que la lustrosa capa fue lucida con orgullo por Aemon el Caballero Dragón y otros grandes. Pero el actual Lord comandante era un perjuro que asesinó al propio rey que hizo voto de proteger, y sus seis hermanos… «Entre esos seis hermanos hay un cómplice de asesinato, obligado por el juramento a hacer la vista gorda mientras degollaban a un niño que no tenía culpa de los aires de grandeza de la reina. Solo un niño cuyo único crimen fue ser comprometido con la princesa Myrcella y por ello debía morir.» El pensamiento intranquilizó profundamente a Balon, quitándole el sueño y el apetito.

Pero no la sed. La sed no se iba ni siquiera después de haber bebido, era como si el sol absorbiese todas sus energías para depositarlas en aquel enemigo que les llevaba, sin dudas, días de ventaja y que estaría ya bastante lejos cuando ellos llegasen a su castillo de Ermita Alta. El agua, como pepitas de oro en algún paraje indómito, se buscaba en Dorne casi sin hallarse. No le resultaba raro que se prefiriese el vino en esa tierra árida, era más barato y hasta los de la Ciudad de la Sombra podían acceder a él con facilidad, cosa que no acontecía en los otros reinos de Poniente. A Ser Balon lo fatigaban pocas cosas en el mundo que había conocido, como disciplinado en el arte de la maza y el arco la paciencia era su fuerte y la valentía un principio que aprendió aún antes de saber andar, pero no estaba ya en el mundo conocido del que creía no había escapatoria. Dorne era un sitio tan lleno de serpientes, sitios ocultos y escarpadas montañas lejanas, que a veces sentía estar yendo en círculos de un lado a otro, siendo los padecimientos físicos un estorbo para la misión que debía llevar a cabo aunque fuese con el último aliento que le quedara. En aquellos horribles momentos en que casi perdía el dominio de sí, loco de calor y sueño, Reconocía –y agradecía, a veces– la noción que la guerrera tenía sobre el terreno por donde se movían. Era ágil como una serpiente y peligrosa, demasiado para su gusto, al punto de resultar apabullante. Parecía guiarlo con seguridad. ¿Adonde? Con Ser Gerold, dondequiera que estuviese aquel hombre (al que él no llamaría caballero nunca). Por venganza para la herida atroz en el rostro de su princesa, para limpiar con sangre el asesinato de Oakheart. Después de todo, el mundo de un guerrero se reducía a sangre y necesidades. Una buena cama, un poco de agua, piedad contra el calor, piedad, piedad.

Las noches eran de cabalgatas bajo cielos oscuros alumbrados por la luna y a veces por la antorcha de la dorniense, que oscilaba conforme andaban un camino que parecía llevarlos a ninguna parte. Ser Balon seguía de cerca su ancha espalda y las huellas del semental que montaba. Su galope era rápido y furioso, aunque no más que su voz, que se oía a intervalos mientras mascullaba injurias contra todo lo que Swann creyó alguna vez. Tenía una mirada que sugería guerra a cal y canto cuando se clavaba en sus ojos, un porte fiero y brazos como los de un hombre que soportaban casi dos metros de lanza. Él tenía que recordarse que era una dama, pues era fácil olvidarlo, pero no pasaba por alto que era la más belicosa de sus hermanas. No las conocía a todas, solo a las tres mayores, de las cuales Obara resultaba el peligro más evidente. Ese látigo suyo, esa lanza… ya no se intimidaba por ella, aunque sabía bien lo que pensaba. Verlo muerto sería un verdadero encanto, parecía sugerir con la postura en que montaba. En un momento, hacía razón de media luna de marcha constante donde sólo se detenían para dormir, el joven caballero bajó de la montura y se recargó en un árbol seco. Los cascos del caballo de la serpiente de Arena se detuvieron al oír que no la seguía. Se giró su rostro peligroso hacia atrás, sus ojos chiquitos se agrandaron por la ira.

–No he ordenado que nos detengamos –proclamó con su potente voz de mando. Balon tuvo que humedecerse los labios resecos–. Por aquí hay serpientes y cosas peores, Ser. Subid al caballo si no queréis terminar tan muerto como vuestro hermano juramentado. –Lady Obara escupió en el suelo con desprecio evidente–. Otro perro de los Lannister.

El joven caballero se había cansado de explicarle que él no era perro de nadie, solo servía al Trono de Hierro como todo guardia real. ella era tan feroz como testaruda, seca cual tierras dornienses en verano, así que pronto comprendió que sus palabras caían en saco roto. Y estaba demasiado débil para discutir sobre ese punto ahora, más aún si no tenía ninguna esperanza de ganar, cegada como estaba la joven con su creencia absurda. Se volvió a humedecer los labios, afiebrado de calor y de arena, loco por una comida caliente y una cama que le quitara los temblores que le aquejaban. Extrañó su dulce casa, Timón de Piedra era sinónimo de frescura y Balon le hacía justicia a aquel rinconcito del Cabo de la Ira. Lady Obara sin embargo, era el reflejo de aquel Dorne que amaba. Seca, áspera, temperamental y picante. «Y me está matando, igual que el desierto. Me mata de incertidumbre y culpa.»

–Ese caballero al que os referís fue Ser Arys Oakheart, mi hermano juramentado –murmuró con cansancio en respuesta–, y que yo sepa no lo mató una serpiente. Fue en vuestra tierra, uno de vuestros… caballeros.

–Por mí puede llamarse como quiera, ya está muerto –gruñó la mujer de la lanza con la falta de tacto característica en ella–. ¿Y qué si murió en nuestra tierra? Elia y sus hijos murieron en la vuestra hacía muchísimo tiempo, no sé si lo recordáis. Recién nos traen venganza. Pensándolo bien –la bastarda se apartó con un ademán un mechón de su pelo tieso que le caía sobre la frente–, podría haceros esperar quince años también, a vos y a la zorra de la reina, a ver si os gusta.

–El príncipe Doran... –protestó débilmente, apelando a su última carta de salvación en ese sitio inóspito que le quitaba a tragos largos el honor y la vida, antes lucidas tan alto por él.

–No está aquí –se carcajeó la mujer con desprecio. Bajó de su gran y temperamental caballo, tan atemorizado que ni siquiera se atrevía a huir–. Solo estamos vos y yo… y claro, las serpientes también. ¿Queréis venganza para vuestro hermano juramentado? ¿Limpiar el rostro de la pequeña princesa? Entonces montad o morid.

Ser Balon montó, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas que no eran pocas, aunque sí bastante más mermadas que al principio. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarse morir en ese sitio, menos con la mirada irreverente de aquella mujer sobre él. La complacería, sin dudas. Aquello le hizo tomar la determinación de no mostrarle flaqueza nunca más, ni siquiera cuando lo rindiera la sed o el calor. esa fue la primera y la única vez que Obara Arena lo vio doblegado y roto. Los días siguientes Balon era el primero en levantarse y el último en acostarse, matando los mosquitos que no les daban tregua al despuntar el alba. A su mal agestada compañera no le hizo ni pizca de gracia encontrarse con que, al despertar en la noche oscura, el caballero de los cisnes guerreros ya tuviese ensillado su caballo. Fue casi gracioso pagarle con caballerosidad su desdeñoso odio, demostrándole que no le guardaba rencor por las bromas de mal gusto que le gastaba a diario. En cierta ocasión, al llegar a un pozo, Balon le dejó paso para que bebiera hasta saciarse a pesar de estar muerto de sed. Luego, bebió él y hasta alabó el sistema dorniense de la acumulación de líquidos. Obara lo había mirado con el entrecejo fruncido, la nariz dilatada y con un resoplido, comentó cuánto había mejorado su salud en tan poco tiempo, pero tan sardónica era su voz y tan exasperada la expresión que esbozó para él, que le quedó claro la postura de la bastarda ante su mejoría, y no era positiva en modo alguno.

«¿Quiere verme suplicar? ¿Quiere que muera?» Sabía que sí, pero Swann no le daría esa satisfacción a nadie, ni siquiera a Gerold Dayne que tan esquívo les estaba siendo. Probaría el beso de la espada del dorniense, pero él degustaría la maza del Cabo de la Ira. Sabría que a un hermano juramentado de la guardia real no se le asesina en vano, Swann se encargaría de enseñarle esa lección a punta de golpes; antes de ver la muerte, Estrellaoscura tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse por el daño hecho a una niña. Le era casi imposible imaginarse que ese mismo hombre cruel fuese primo de la Espada del Amanecer, tan brillante y generoso, un caballero verdadero que luchó con el príncipe Rhaegar. Un resoplido escapaba de su garganta siempre que pensaba en matar a un familiar del hombre que admiró tanto... o ser muerto por él. No era tan jactancioso como para creer la victoria segura, como todo guerrero confiaba en sus habilidades y sabía sus destrezas, pero también los puntos que hacían de él un humano, no un Dios. Sabía que si el dorniense era rápido, él tenía que ser incesante, hostigoso como el sol del desierto, no darle cuartel. Por eso había dejado el arco fuera de la persecución. En el torneo de la Mano había quedado segundo en la competición de tiro con arco, siendo superado ante muy poca diferencia por un muchachito joven y pecoso cuya sonrisa de satisfacción dejaba notar que jamás vio tanto dinero junto en su vida. Ser segundo le complació, pues las pruebas eran duras y Dorne un lugar perfecto para disparar… pero no si tu víctima peleaba con una espada tan buena y con la habilidad que, según se rumoreaba en todo ese sector de Poniente, poseía Estrellaoscura. En los segundos que demorara en tensar y disparar, Gerold Dayne podría dibujarle tres sonrisas enormes en la garganta. Prefería la disciplina siempre más lenta pero constante de la maza, más pesada y demorosa, pero también mmás letal, bien lo demostró Robert Baratheon en el Tridente cuando hizo caer al príncipe dragón. cada vez que se acostaba en la tienda al amanecer, con su gruñona compañera al lado –cruzaba la lanza entre los dos para no tocarlo siquiera. No por precaución, le parecía más probable que era a causa del asco que su capa blanca le producía–, contemplaba su arma y se preguntaba cuándo tendría que usarla y cómo. En Ermita Alta seguramente no encontrase a nadie, en eso Lady Obara manifestó su acuerdo. Estaban dando vueltas en una búsqueda sin sentido y Balon cada vez se cansaba más de sudar, de los hombros magullados por la cota de mallas, de los mosquitos que se mostraban tan poco compasivos, del sol y esa lanza que se cruzaba entre él y la mujer cada noche (¡Cómo si fuese a romper sus preciados votos con ella! ¡Cómo si le llamase aunque sea mínimamente la atención! Tanta desconfianza ¡Tanto odio hacia él por un crimen que no alcanzó a cometer lo exasperaban!), ya comenzaban a agotarlo sumamente. La ansiedad lo corroía, de pronto montado en el caballo sentía la urgente necesidad de girarse hacía atrás para ver el camino recorrido. Un camino que no le devolvía la esperanza ni le ayudaba a dormir por la noche.

«Casi parece como si los dioses estuvieran castigándome por lo que iba a hacer.» Balon no había sido muy devoto para presentarse a los hijos del guerrero, ni muy incrédulo para mofarse de ellos. sabía que, en ciertas partes del mundo, los siete de la santa fe tenían poder y lo usaban por recompensa o desgracia de los vivientes en la tierra. No lo había visto con sus propios ojos hasta ese momento, cuando la furia del padre se le volcaba en la cabeza en forma de sol abrasador. A veces sentía ganas de gritarles que él solo era un caballero, un simple juguete en las manos del trono que efectuaba lo que le pedían sin condiciones ni condecoración más que la de servir bien y obedecer, tal como juró hacía poco. No buscaba excesiva gloria (solo la que obtienen los mejores, esa que secretamente todos los suyos ansían), no quería fama y no tendría mujer alguna, viendo nacer de sus entrañas una cosita pequeña y rosada al que llamar la sangre de su sangre. No. Se encadenó a la hermandad de la guardia para proteger al rey y sin embargo, le mandaban a ser cómplice del asesinato de un príncipe. Para esto no se puso la capa blanca. Por esto no se ciñó el cinto ni recitó el juramento, él solo quería...

«Sólo quería ser un héroe.» El pensamiento dolía en el fondo de su cabeza y le martilleaba dentro del pecho. Más de una vez se preguntó qué sintió Rhaegar Targaryen cuando su rival le estampó la maza allí donde se le arrebata la vida a un hombre. Sentía algo parecido en esas arenas deprimentes, bajo aquel cielo nocturno y oscuro. Lo que fue la gloria de muchos ahora era su deshonra, pero tenía que hacer algo para redimir aquello que pesaba sobre su conciencia y que nadie más sabía. Verter sobre el suelo, ante los ojos de dioses y mujeres (de mujer, de ella, de Lady Obara y su lanza desconfiada), la sangre del asesino. Arys Oakheart tendría su justa venganza por el honor de Swann, de caballero blanco. ¿Cuántas veces se lo repitió, desde que supo la terrible verdad por los labios de su pequeña princesa? Allí había dolor, en esos ojos verdes grandes e inocentes estaba la añoranza de casa, las lágrimas contenidas, las semanas de fiebre y llanto se le notaban en cada sombra negra que marcaba su anteriormente bello rostro. No le tenía aprecio a la niña –no alcanzó a conocerla ni a protegerla tampoco–, pero algo desconocido se le removió dentro suyo cuando miró los rizos dorados tan parecidos a los de su madre, reina cruel cual no fueron todas las regentes. El remordimiento al mirarla fue atroz, más terrible incluso que una herida de lanza. «Algo así habría lucido el rostro de Trystane Martell», le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, tan dentro que, si bien nadie más pudo oírla, fue lo suficientemente estremecedora para sacarle un gemido ronco de consternación y pánico que hizo temblar a la jovencita demacrada, cachorrilla de león y venado; a la que arrancaron, además de su hogar y sus lágrimas, también la belleza que la caracterizó y la alegría de una infante. Escribió de prisa a Desembarco del Rey y fue en busca de Gerold Dayne, junto a una mujer que no conocía pero que quería verlo muerto.

–¿Quereis verme muerto? –La pregunta fue hecha con un tono ronco, casi casual, al borde de una montaña que al parecer debían escalar–. Mi señora ¿Por qué...?

–¿Y lo preguntais? –Nunca la voz de Lady Obara había tenido un deje de desdén tan marcado como cuando miró al caballero blanco. No había malicia en su rostro tostado y el cabello ratonil, fino, castaño, le enmarcaba la sonrisa petulante–. Estuvisteis allí cuando mataron a mi padre. Lo visteis morir y os encogisteis de hombros mientras vuestra capa bonita os limpiaba de vuestras atrocidades. Pues os diré algo. Me limpio el culo con la capa que lleváis, con el honor que decís tener, con vuestro nombre.

–No me habéis contestado, mi señora –insistió Balon. Los cascos de las monturas hacían un ligero ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo de piedra y guijarros–. Si me enfrentara contra Gerold Dayne... ¿Queréis que muera en el combate?

La bastarda se quedó por un momento pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. En cualquier mujer el gesto habría desatado sensaciones de deseo en Balon, a pesar de capa blanca y todo, pero ella, no. Ella estaba lejos del alcance de cualquier hombre, fuera de los elementos libidinosos de todo quien hubiera conocido. Era grande, gruesa, feroz, sin rastro de feminidad en sus movimientos toscos. Casi lo agradecía. Las serpientes de arena eran atractivas y podrían haberlo hecho caer... todas menos ella. Por un momento pensó en darle las gracias al príncipe doran por mantener su honor de caballero de la guardia intacto, pero también recordó que era la más temperamental de todas, la irreflexiva que lo mataría en un mal día; eso lo obligaba a moverse siempre con cautela y hasta a dormir sin rozar la lanza con temor a que cuando despertara, tuviera que batirse contra una mujer. «Si no me odiara tanto –pensó Balon Swann con cansancio–, habríamos sido buenos compañeros de armas. Pero me odia. Me quiere muerto.» Y su odio no tenía fundamento, ya se cansó hacía mucho de explicárselo una y otra vez sin obtener más que gruñidos exasperados. Aunque Ser Balon hubiera querido hacer algo por Oberyn Martell, no habría podido contra la fuerza descomunal de Gregor Clegane, que lo aplastaba y quitaba de sus cuencas oculares el globo, que destrozaba la dentadura con el guantelete mientras el eco de la voz del dorniense los paralizaba a todos. «La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos.» Era el clamor desesperado de un hermano que ansiaba venganza, como Balon por Ser Arys. No lo había conocido demasiado, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero los lazos que creaba la capa blanca eran más fuertes que los sanguíneos al entender del caballero. Se preguntó si su combate con Gerold Dayne tendría el mismo desventurado final que tuvo el de la Víbora Roja. Se respondió que no. «Por Arys. Por la pequeña princesa. Por la mujer de la lanza, que me odia y quiere matarme por no haber salvado a su padre.» Le debía mucho al trono de hierro, su vida entera en cuerpo y alma le pertenecía al rey, no obstante muy dentro suyo estaba el deseo de ser un héroe. No era una doncella, pero cuando era niño disfrutaba con las canciones de caballería y, en vez de figurarse que era la dama rescatada, se complacía viéndose como el salvador.

–¿Me haríais ese favor, Swann? ¿El favor de moriros? –Obara Arena no bromeaba, el látigo que reposaba contra su cadera bien se lo dejaba en manifiesto. Balon tragó saliva y ceniza al darle alcance con el caballo–. Pero es probable que muera Estrellaoscura, sois diestro con la maza y mejor que el otro caballero blanco.

–Ser Arys Oakheart. –Del tiempo en que llevaban cabalgando, Obara Arena jamás había dicho su nombre. Se contentaba con llamarlo «El otro,» «El perro más joven» y demás etcéteras nada corteses. Y a pesar de que era una niñería efectuada por una mujer grandullona y simple, Ser Balon no quería olvidar ese nombre y se lo recordaba. Le recordaba que, si bien Elia de Dorne murió asesinada por los Lannister, la sangre de Ser Arys fue abono para las arenas del desierto.

–...Ya veremos quién es mejor cuando llegue el enfrentamiento –terminó ella alzando un dedo para hacerlo callar–, si un perro de los Lannister o el otro. Probablemente ninguno lo sea y tenga que volver a Lanza del Sol con vuestro cadáver.

Balon se enfureció. No le había dicho aquel sí tan comprometedor para ella, pero sus palabras le deseaban la muerte a cal y canto. Su padre, cuando él y Donnel eran niños, les había aconsejado: «Siempre que se encuentren con un dorniense, traten en lo posible de no contrariarlo. Pueden ser muy endemoniados cuando se enfadan.» Ser Balon era un hombre valiente y obediente por naturaleza, por eso se quedó tanto tiempo en los castillos de las marcas, comiendo de los platos que le preparaban las diferentes damas y participando en los juegos de los señores de camino a Lanza del Sol. Hay quien decía que el carácter exaltado de los dornienses se debía a la comida que hacía arder la sangre con hambre de guerra para los hombres (y Lady Obara), y de sexo para las mujeres (no, para Lady Obara, no). Sin embargo él debía mostrar su desacuerdo. Lo que hacía tan irascibles a esos seres de ojos chiquitos y malignos era el calor, la constante sed y embriaguez de vino.

–Me estáis subestimando, Lady Obara –murmuró con tono cortante, rozando con su mano el asta de la lanza que llevaba por precaución–. Soy un caballero de la guardia real.

–Sois un hombre guapo con una capa bonita y nada más –respondió ella fríamente–. Los caballeros protegen al débil, defienden al inocente, y vos os quedaríais de brazos cruzados mientras mataban a mi primo. Mierda, eso es lo que sois. Yo soy tres veces más hombre que vos y al menos seis veces mejor guerrera. Si no me creéis, luchad contra mí y os lo mostraré.

«Lo primero no lo dudo.» Obara Arena le parecía más hombre que varios de los que había visto en toda su vida, una persona vestida de cuero que no le temía ni al propio miedo y se movía con destreza. Afrontaba la sinceridad como nadie, si bien era tan hiriente como la punta de su lanza y no sabía emplear el mínimo de tacto que requiere la decencia. Decían por ahí que la cortesía era el arma de una dama, pero la hija mayor del príncipe Oberyn rehusó de ella hacía mucho tiempo. Balon sentía por ella una mezcla hábil entre la fascinación y el rechazo. No era la fascinación que causa el deseo, más bien aquella que sentiría un camarada por su compañero más intrépido y mejor parecido.

–Vos sois una dama, mi señora –la sonrisa del caballero era apenas insinuada, curvando sus labios resecos–. Sé que las mujeres dornienses son diferentes… pero siguen siendo mujeres. Y vos la que más, de moco que mi honor me prohibiría atacaros.

–No me vengáis con mariconadas, Ser –escupió ella. tal parecía que le molestaba aquella diferencia por su condición sexual–. Vamos, no os mataré, eso se lo dejo a Estrellaoscura. Será solo unas cuantas heridas y nada más, tendré piedad. –Hizo una pausa y soltó la más terrible de las carcajadas proferidas antes por una mujer–: ¿O es que tenéis miedo de que os meta la lanza por el culo y os la saque por la boca mientras os hago cantar «Las lluvias de Castamere»?

–¡No soy un perro de los Lannister! –Exclamó por último el caballero, perdiendo la paciencia ante la insistencia de la mujer. Se sabía el argumento ya de memoria. La muerte planeada del príncipe Trystane, la muerte de Oberyn Martell. No sabía más que encararle eso, una y otra vez, una y otra, con calor y sed, con sol y lanzas–. ¿Tanto queréis pelear contra mí, mi señora? Pues os daré el gusto. Pero cuando os haga sangrar, no vengáis a lloriquear en mi hombro porque os lo habéis buscado solita.

–El día en que necesite llorar en el hombro de un lameculos de los Lannister, será cuando deje la lanza para siempre. –Sus movimientos sugerían que eso estaba lejos de pasar alguna vez–. Bien, caballero de la capa bonita, veamos si hay algo de guerra en vuestro cuerpo además de esos cisnes tan combativos que tenéis por ahí. Bailemos.

La sonrisa de Obara Arena fue peligrosa cuando saltó a las piedras y cogió su lanza, como una madre cogería a su hijo recién nacido. Abrevaron a los caballos, los ataron a buena vista de donde se situarían y se pusieron en posición de baile. Al principio, Balon dejaba a la mujer hacer de las suyas, pues sabía –la experiencia con el arco y la maza se lo enseñó, cuando aún era un niño en Timón de Piedra–, que para la gente temperamental como ella lo más importante era descargar ataques rápidos y furiosos para acabar pronto con la pelea, con ellos como ganadores. Pero Balon dominaba el arte de la paciencia y esperó, defendiéndose siempre de los ataques, hasta que se cansó él primero de la templanza y comenzó a atacar. Fue una pelea larga llena de maldiciones («¡Tomad esto, por mi padre! ¡Por Elia de dorne! ¿Os gusta, lameculos de los Lannister? ¡Decid Oye mi rugido ahora vamos!»... a Balon le parecía que en la guerra más que nunca Obara era hija de su padre), heridas («¡Mi señora, aguardad, me vais a matar! Esperad, mierda... eso traspasó la cota, ¡duele! Me dijisteis que era un juego...» Balon se avergonzaba de sí mismo por la ridícula piedad que mostró en un principio por la dorniense, pues ella abusaba de su condición de dama y de su tamaño), sudor, sangre, caídas y risas, la pelea se dio por concluida cuando Lady Obara presionó la lanza contra su garganta. Balon había dado resistencia, pero nadie podía contra la mismísima hija de Oberyn Martell, entrenada por su propio padre. Swann sintió el aliento pestilente a vino de la bastarda cuando se inclinó hacia él en ademán amenazador.

–Si con la maza no lo hacéis mejor, Estrellaoscura os abrirá en canal tan rápido que ni siquiera podréis alcanzar a decir «Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas» antes de que estéis revolcándoos en los siete infiernos –dijo ella, retorciendo suavemente la punta de su lanza en el cuello del caballero, sin causarle más que un corte superficial.

–con la maza soy mejor, mi señora –aseguró él con convicción, seguro de que no iba a poder demostrarlo ante Estrellaoscura pues, atrapado como estaba bajo aquella mole grande cubierta de cuero endurecido flexible que era ella, no podía moverse para respirar siquiera. La bastarda, de improviso, quitó el arma de su cuerpo y él la observó con curiosidad y cierto estupor–. ¿No me vais... no queréis... verme muerto?

Ella, bañada en sudor como si hubiera recién salido de la cama, se apartó los mechones de cabello castaño que le tapaban la colorada cara. Entonces Balon vio algo que jamás había visto en sus chiquitos ojos de dorniense, algo que le consolaría más que una buena dama entre las sábanas o una comida caliente. Obara Arena no estaba contemplada en el estereotipo de lo que Balon desearía jamás, así que no se sorprendió al estar viendo en ella no a una mujer, la pedante hija mayor del fallecido príncipe Oberyn, sino a un compañero de armas. Los ojos de la serpiente de arena, tan llenos de sed como los suyos propios –una sed de venganza, una sed que ni el vino ni el agua sacian– se encontraron con los suyos y mientras se levantaba, cubierto de heridas y sangre también, no pudo más que advertir que gracias a ese baile se habían unido para siempre, como solo puede unirse un caballero con otro caballero, uno que quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano juramentado al precio que sea, un héroe, y otra que ansía limpiar con sangre lo que no pudo llorar con lágrimas, una hija, una ferviente luchadora. Quizá ninguno alcanzaría jamás lo que desea; pero dos son mejor que uno y si trabajaban juntos, aunque fuese en parte, lograrían algo. tal vez con la caída de Estrellaoscura, con la derrota de los Lannister, Balon Swann y Obara Arena dejarían de recorrer Dorne sin rumbo en busca de pelea. El caballero de los belicosos cisnes y la dama de hierro, la mujer de la lanza.

Lady Obara no le respondió a su pregunta, pero esa noche no interpuso la lanza entre los dos como había hecho hasta entonces (claro, no dejó la tienda sin amenazas: «Acercaos y veréis. Os castraré, os haré tragar el miembro mientras recitais vuestro bonito juramento de guardia real, os...»). a Balon no se le cruzaría por la mente siquiera desobedecerla. Era un hombre de honor y definitivamente no sabía qué se iría a encontrar bajo la ropa de su compañera. (Y si se lo preguntaban, mejor era seguir en la ignorancia). Pero, cuando ella cerró los ojos y se puso por fin a roncar de esa forma que sugerían problemas con el peso e ingesta excesiva de vino, Balon durmió tranquilo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

«No me quiere muerto.»

Ni siquiera la llegada de Ser Gerold haría desaparecer el inmenso alivio que eso le suponía. Al menos había una razón más en su vida para querer ser un héroe. «Dos princesas. La princesa del trono y la princesa de la venganza.»

* * *

Seguro será el reto más largo presentado en este sorteo, jaja. Intenté contenerme pero no pude. Ya que lo hayan leído, es un inmenso sacrificio. Os doy las gracias.

P.D: Sí, Lucy, ahora me doy cuenta de que es casi imposible emparejarlos sentimentalmente. No se puede, tenías razón jaja.


End file.
